Technical Field
The present application relates to an audio mixing technology, and in particular, to an audio mixing method and system.
Related Art
Audio mixing is a step in music production, which integrates sounds from multiple sources into one musical work. Original sound signals for audio mixing may come from different musical instruments, human voices or orchestral music. During audio mixing, a mixing engineer will adjust an audio parameter of each original sound signal, to optimize each sound track, and then the sound tracks are superimposed on a final work. This processing manner can produce a hierarchical audio effect that the common audience cannot hear during live recording.